Hit (term)
Hit is a recurring term in the Final Fantasy series. First appearing in the original Final Fantasy, Hit tells the player how many times a unit strikes the enemy on their turn. Each hit inflicts a certain amount of damage, but the damage is tallied up and the total amount of damage is shown on the screen at the end of the unit's turn. The hit count is usually increased by Haste. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The higher Accuracy of a unit will cause it to obtain more hits, and units in the first two positions will have a greater hit ratio. Final Fantasy II Units who use the same type of weapon will have a greater chance of chaining more hits with that weapon. Final Fantasy III Again, higher Accuracy will cause more hits, and using different types of weapons will also differ the hit count. Final Fantasy IV There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but the number of hits is use for the Arrow and Harp upon hitting an enemy. The number of hits is related to the Attack Multiplier a character has. Rosa using the Aim command will ensure that the number of hits will be equal to her Attack Multiplier, regardless of the accuracy or hit rate of the current bow she has equipped. The number of hits is the number of arrows or music notes that appears on the monster. It should be noted that the maximum Attack Multiplier a character can have is 19, so that is how many the player can see on the target. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Hit returns in the sequel to ''Final Fantasy IV, and works the same way as it did in the previous game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Hit functions the same way as has its predecessors. Final Fantasy XII A character using a melee weapon can hit the foe multiple times on their turn in ''Final Fantasy XII. Enemies can also combo their physical attacks. Each combo hit takes about 0.5 seconds to execute and the combo stops when the opponent dies. Ranged weapons can't do hit combos, but they can do critical damage instead, and some weapons can't do either. Each weapon has its own Hit Combo rate, usually determined by the weapon type. Espers' regular attacks never deal combos or critical hits. The accessory Genji Gloves boosts the chance of performing a hit combo; the values below are multiplied by 1.8 with Genji Gloves equipped; without the Genji Gloves, the values are multiplied by 0.7. [http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzsan] The above numbers tell the chance of a hit combo happening, but don't deal with the actual number of hits. When a character's HP is low the chance of performing a combo remains the same, but the number of hits in a combo increases. The number of hits rises when the character's HP is very low. The player can exploit this by purposely lowering a character's HP to below 6.25% of their maximum before a battle, equip a high-combo weapon and Genji Gloves, and open a battle with a long chain of combos. The strategy can be enhanced by having another character with Lure to attract the enemies' attacks. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Onion Knight uses the Hit system during battle. Gallery References Category:Battle Elements